The Follow Up
by bailey1ak
Summary: A short follow up to my story The Vegas Fallout. It is centered around it's secondary characters: Major Saul Stewart - Evan's best friend and Jamie Lorne - Evan's sister, both introduced in The Vegas Fallout. Lorne/Keller, OC/OC.
1. The Catch Up

A/N: So... this is a short follow up to the Jennifer Keller/Evan Lorne story I wrote called The Vegas Fallout. Its main characters are Evan's best friend Saul Stewart and Evan's sister Jamie Lorne, introduced in The Vegas Fallout. This is also the first story I wrote with a main character that is an OC. Not exactly comfortable with writing OC's, but what better way to work on that. This is pure and utter fluff.

The Vegas Fallout – the one where Jenn and Evan meet in Las Vegas… I know, kind of vague, but I don't want to ruin it if you haven't read it or wish to in the future. Just a warning though… this story does mention events in The Vegas Fallout story.

Thank you ShaViva for the beta and for pushing me to write better.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Stargate Atlantis or its wonderful characters.

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

* * *

 **1 – The Catch Up**

Major Saul Stewart threw his truck keys on the kitchen table after shutting his back door behind him. He turned on a local news TV station in his living room, adjusting the volume up loud enough he could hear it while changing his clothes and making a quick sandwich for dinner elsewhere in the house. None of the local teams were playing tonight, but when he sat down on the couch he flipped the channel until he found a baseball game and figured it was good enough.

Leaning back he couldn't help but think he should've taken his buddy Andrew up on his invitation to eat and shoot some darts at one of the local bars near the base. Even a bar hamburger and beer would've been better than his cold sandwich and soda.

He and the guys had been pushing the newest prototype planes at Nellis AFB to their limits for days on end and they were about due for some R&R.

Trying to be nonchalant he picked up his laptop, not that there was anyone to be indifferent in front of. He opened his email and tried not to look through the new emails too hopefully, but despite this, he still felt the rush when he saw her name just four down from the top. According to the date and time, it had arrived just 2 hours before. Skipping all the junk email he clicked on hers and settled back to read it.

 ** _From: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Sent: Thursday, November 1, 2007_**

 ** _To: Major Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB_**

 ** _Subject: Stop laughing_**

 ** _For your information, the snow from last week's storm has already melted. I didn't even have to break out my winter coat or boots for it. I figure I can put off that chore for at least another week, hopefully two. And no… I didn't spend my Friday night shoveling snow… my landlord did it for me._**

 ** _You know, I hate to burst your bubble, but it's not like Vegas is toasty warm this time of year either. I packed my bathing suit when my schedule had me there for three days at the end of last month and sadly, it never left my suitcase. I would've been better served bringing a few sweatshirts and maybe a few less pairs of sandals._**

 ** _I'll be the one laughing once the ski slopes open in a few weeks though._**

 ** _Jamie_**

Saul leaned back against the couch feeling stunned, the baseball game completely forgotten. He quickly hit the reply button and flexed his fingers.

 ** _From: Major Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB_**

 ** _Sent: Thursday, November 1, 2007_**

 ** _To: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Subject: Reeling_**

 ** _Let me get this straight. You were in Las Vegas just a couple of weeks ago and didn't look me up? What kind of friend visits Vegas and doesn't at least say hi? I'll tell you what kind… the kind that is now_ in _the dog house._**

 ** _Oh… and I didn't spend my Friday night shoveling snow either… just saying… and still laughing._**

 ** _Saul_**

The Major didn't know if he should be hurt on top of the surprise he was feeling or not. It wasn't like they were close friends. He was her brother's close friend, he actually thought of Evan as his best friend, but the distance had definitely put a strain on that in the last few years. Over the years he'd spent some time with Evan and his family. He and Lorne's sister, Jamie, had always had a bit of a flirty thing going, especially whenever Evan was around. It was a blast to get under Evan's skin, but maybe it'd just been her personality and a lot of wishful thinking on his part.

He'd thought there'd been a moment or two the last time he'd visited Jamie's family for Thanksgiving. Their back and forth emails had encouraged his hope a little if he was being honest. Now he wasn't so sure it was anything more than a casual friendship.

The sound of an incoming email alert caught his wandering thoughts and he quickly opened the new email from Jamie.

 ** _From: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Sent: Thursday, November 1, 2007_**

 ** _To: Major Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB_**

 ** _Subject: Drama queen_**

 ** _Calm down. It's not like these lecture circuits give me much down time. Of the three days I was there I only had down time for lunch and dinner. I had three days of classes and two evenings of lectures. Seemed a bit cruel to announce I was within shouting distance and then not actually have enough free time to say hi._**

 ** _I do have another three day seminar scheduled in Vegas toward the end of next week. Can I bribe my way out of the dog house if I say hi this time while I'm there?_**

 ** _Jamie_**

Saul tried not to grin, but he couldn't help it. He and the guys had a bit of free time coming up. His plans had consisted of doing just about nothing. Which had sounded like heaven at the time, but now, seeing Jamie on his turf sounded even better.

 ** _From: Major Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB_**

 ** _Sent: Thursday, November 1, 2007_**

 ** _To: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Subject: Dog house_**

 ** _It's going to take more than saying hi to get you out of the dog house, but it is a start. I'd say a longer conversation over dinner would go a long way towards mitigating your sins._**

 ** _When do you get here and when will you have some free time?_**

 ** _Saul_**

He should be free by Thursday, but even if that wasn't the case, his evenings were still his own. He hoped she had more free time this go round than just a recess for dinner. He'd never really spent much time with Jamie when her family wasn't around. Usually Thanksgiving was the only time he got to spend with her and her mom, and if they were lucky Evan would make an appearance as well.

Last Thanksgiving had been a little crazy. First he'd had to introduce Jennifer, Evan's wife to the Lorne family before saying goodbye to her, finding out before the night was over that she'd accepted a job out of country. Then the day after Thanksgiving, Evan had shown up and dispelled Saul's image of a happy couple by telling him he'd asked Jenn for a divorce. He'd quickly assured Saul that he didn't plan to divorce Jenn, if she'd forgive him for even thinking it, but it'd still been a shocker and made for the craziest Thanksgiving Saul'd ever attend, he was sure.

 ** _From: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Sent: Thursday, November 1, 2007_**

 ** _To: Major Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB_**

 ** _Subject: Let it go!_**

 ** _You are like a dog with a bone, let it go already! I promise dinner and at least two hours of conversation… but those classes take it out of me. Much more than that and you're really running the risk of being bored. Or worse, having me fall asleep on you._**

 ** _I get in late Tuesday night and have three day classes and two evening classes. I'd be free Friday night for sure. To get myself completely out of the dog house I suppose I could make it an afternoon flight on Saturday instead of flying out in the morning. So, your choice… Friday after my last class or Saturday lunch. I'll probably be the most coherent Saturday. Wouldn't want you to feel short changed on the meal and conversation and not let me completely out of your imaginary dog house._**

 ** _Jamie_**

Saul found himself stuck on the idea of Jamie falling asleep on him for a few extra moments, but quickly shook it off. _Focus_ , he warned himself.

 ** _From: Major Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB_**

 ** _Sent: Thursday, November 1, 2007_**

 ** _To: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Subject: It's a date…_**

 ** _I'm thinking both, all of the above. That should wipe your slate clean._**

 ** _See you next week. Let me know where you're staying. I'll call you closer to Friday and we can set a time for me to pick you up._**

 ** _Saul_**

He grinned as he hit the send button knowing that it would get her hackles up to see the term _date_ in the subject line. He couldn't help goading her a bit. He'd be thinking of it as a date, but he didn't hold out too much hope that she'd be letting that one slide. He was looking forward to seeing her again and wondered what it was going to be like without her family underfoot.


	2. The Meet Up

**2 – The Meet Up**

Jamie reread the last email from Saul. The subject line read "It's a date…" and even after the few additional moments she'd taken to look over the email again, she could still feel the effect on her breathing. She could only wish it was a real date… and hope he never realized how much she wished he wasn't just being his usual obnoxious self. She needed to respond before his teasing fell flat and became awkward.

 ** _From: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Sent: Thursday, November 1, 2007_**

 ** _To: Major Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB_**

 ** _Subject: This is so not a date…_**

 ** _I'm game. My last class ends at about 4:30pm on Friday. You could pick me up around 5:30pm. Then, how about on Saturday you pick me up at check-out time (11am)? I'll let you feed me and then you can take me to the airport. Win-win for me since I hate driving in Vegas._**

 ** _I'll email you the hotel name as soon as I know what it is. See you next week._**

 ** _Jamie_**

Jamie set her laptop aside and went to ready herself for bed. She couldn't help but be excited at the idea of seeing Saul again. Yes, they'd been emailing each other a lot in the last year, but she'd been pretty shocked to find out her brother had gotten married without telling anyone… and in Las Vegas no less. She'd tried to pry every last detail out of Saul for the first two months of emails.

Now their emails were mainly just a lot of inconsequential stuff. When she was being honest with herself she'd admit it was just an excuse to talk to Saul.

Jamie set her toothbrush back in the holder and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see the excitement in her own eyes at the idea of spending time with Saul and couldn't help the grin she saw building on her face. She quickly schooled her facial features, reminding herself that she needed to get it together so she didn't embarrass herself in front of Saul next week.

After checking her locks and turning off lights, Jamie checked her emails one more time before going to bed.

 ** _From: Major Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB_**

 ** _Sent: Thursday, November 1, 2007_**

 ** _To: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Subject: Spoil-sport_**

 ** _Dinner on a Friday night… sounds like a date to me, James._**

 ** _Saul_**

Jamie felt her chest tighten involuntarily for a moment when she read his nickname for her, James. She could almost see him deliver the line in her mind, with a twinkle in his eye or maybe even a wink. The nickname had always irritated and thrilled her at the same time. With Saul hundreds of miles away she was able to let go of the irritation and revel in the thought that it was a term of endearment for a moment before dismissing it completely. Jamie shut the lid to her laptop and figured the best retort was to not take the bait or respond.

* * *

Major Stewart milled about in the lobby of Jamie's hotel, waiting for her to come down from her room. He had a bit of nervous energy to burn off and sitting to wait for her was not an option. It was also probably why he didn't see her sneak up on him, but when he felt someone tap his left shoulder he turned, only to find no one there. A quick turn to his right brought a laughing Jamie into view.

"Brat," he laughed along with her, all nervousness immediately dissipating.

"You're just sore because I got you," she laughed, turning toward the exit.

"Wasn't expecting you to act twelve is all," Saul protested with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever."

Saul chuckled to himself as he followed Jamie out of the hotel.

"Did you drive?"

The Major pointed toward the parking structure to the left of the hotel. "Second floor."

"Where are we eating," she asked, following his directions.

"Well, I thought since you're the guest, I'd let you pick?"

"Couldn't decide on anything, could you?" she laughed again.

He'd forgotten just how snappy and sassy Lorne's little sister could be. "Well, since this _isn't a date_ , I figured I didn't have to plan anything," he taunted.

Jamie swung around and started walking backward through the second floor of the structure, "Well then, I pick In-N-Out Burger."

"That's not very Vegas-y, James," he teased, wrinkling his nose at her.

"That will teach you to come prepared next time."

Saul was actually quite relieved she wasn't going to insist on eating at any of the "themed" restaurants in Vegas. He was also more than glad to avoid the hassle of driving down "the Strip" during dinner hour.

"Seems to have worked out just fine if you ask me. Who'd complain about a good burger and fries?" Saul pointed behind the still-walking-backwards Jamie causing her to turn around. "The blue truck on the right."

"Oh, and milkshakes," she added turning back around to face Saul. "Don't forget the milkshakes."

"Like you need any more sugar." Saul unlocked the truck while grinning to himself, waiting for her protest. This undiluted version of her was going to be a lot of fun, even if it was a short visit.

* * *

"You're going to share those, right?" Saul asked, pointing to the double order of fries Jamie was carrying back to their table.

"If I must." They'd sat and visited for almost two hours already at one of the outside tables at the fast food restaurant and Jamie'd decided more fries were in order.

She bit into one and closed her eyes, savoring the taste and heat. "I haven't eaten at an In-N-Out since my last visit to mom's house. I really wish they'd branch out into Colorado."

"Just one of the benefits of living in Las Vegas," Saul mocked with a lifted brow.

"Or California, or Utah…" Jamie trailed off, trying to knock him down a peg or two.

"How is your mom doing?" Saul opened several catsup packets and emptied them into the side of one of the fry containers.

"Good. She still won't move to Colorado. Says she couldn't do our winters."

"Tell her that Las Vegas has good winters."

Jamie called him out, "You're just hoping for some home cooked meals."

"Exactly."

She shook her head at the grin on his face that held no shame. She'd have to admit though that her mom would surely be inviting Saul over to eat every chance she could if she lived near him. Ever since Evan brought him home for Thanksgiving almost seven years ago, her mom had made sure he was at her dinner table for the holiday, no matter where she was. Since Jamie lived in Colorado Springs and her brother was based out of Colorado Springs, her house was where her mom cooked most of the Thanksgiving dinners of late.

"Has she forgiven Lorne yet for getting married without telling her?"

"For now," Jamie confirmed, "but he will definitely still have some groveling to do when he's back for a visit, I'm sure." She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Too many times she was the one in hot water with her mom. Evan was usually "the good" child. She had to acknowledge that she found this reversal entertaining and much more enjoyable.

"Speaking of visits, are you coming to Colorado Springs for Thanksgiving?" Jamie hated how important his answer was to her.

"Of course," he confirmed. "Until your mom un-invites me, you'll need to be setting a place for me at your table for every Thanksgiving. Or hers, depending on where you all are having Thanksgiving any particular year."

"Well, this year it's at my house again, but only because mom is hoping Evan and Jennifer might make it home for the holiday."

"Have they said they will?"

"In her last email, Jennifer said they were going to try, but no promises. Maybe if they miss Thanksgiving they could find a way to be here for Christmas."

Jamie didn't miss the slight frown that crossed his face, even though he quickly suppressed it.

"You know, you're always welcome for Christmas too." Jamie peaked at him sideways while making a fuss over a particular French fry to downplay the invitation. She knew he didn't have any family and always wondered what he did for Christmas, but never felt comfortable asking.

"Thanks, James." He gave her a soft smile before continuing, "I don't want to intrude on your family at Christmas though."

"Don't be silly. Besides," she waited until she was sure he was listening, "we all consider you family. Anyone who washes that many dishes and pans after Thanksgiving dinner earns their way into family status."

Saul gave her a small smile and she figured that was the best she could do at the moment. Jamie stifled a yawn, "Sorry," she mumbled as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to see what time it was.

"I'm sure you had a busy week," he assured her as he gathered up their trays and deposited them a few feet away at the trash cans.

"I know, but still, I hate being tired on a Friday night."

"Happens to the best of us," Saul laughed as he held out his hand to help her stand.

Jamie reluctantly took his hand and ignored the wonderful feel of his larger hand around hers; reluctantly pulling her hand free once she was standing.

* * *

Saul pulled into the parking structure at Jamie's hotel and searched for a place to park, patently ignoring her protests.

"You could have just let me off out front."

He ignored the growing exasperation in her voice and took a breath for patience sake. "Your brother would kill me if I dumped you out at the front of a casino… in Vegas… on a Friday night. Besides, a gentleman should always walk his date to her door."

"This is not a date and I'm a big girl. Nothing is going to happen to me between the front door and my room. That's what all the security cameras are for."

Saul suppressed the grin of pleasure he felt knowing he'd pushed a few of her buttons. "There's no way I'm letting you walk to your room alone." He turned off the truck and extracted his keys. "Now, stop your complaining and pretend you enjoy my company for a few more minutes, James."

Saul laughed at her eye roll and hopped from the truck. It didn't take long to transverse the casino lobby and navigate the elevators. Too soon in the Major's opinion they were standing outside Jamie's room.

"So tomorrow by eleven?"

"Yes," Jamie agreed pulling her room key from her back pocket. "I should be packed and ready to go by then, especially since it's the check-out time."

Saul laughed when he saw her cover her next yawn.

"Stop it," she growled at him. "I'm tired. It seems that my body knows how close I am to my bed."

"Then I'll leave you to it." Saul stepped forward and pulled Jamie into a hug, not knowing how else to end the 'not-a-date' night, while standing at her door. He felt her hug him back and it made him all the more reluctant to let her go. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too."

She tightened her arms around his middle slightly and Saul knew it signaled the end of the hug. He released her, but didn't step back. Instead he looked down at her one more time, "Sleep well, James."

He watched her smile and felt a familiar tightening in his chest, his head swaying toward hers. It took a moment to realize what he was unconsciously doing. A bit rattled, he gave her shoulders a quick pat as he released her and stepped back.

"Good night." He turned on his heel and slowly walked back toward the elevators.

"Good night, Saul."

The Major could hear a small bit of confusion in her voice, but he didn't dare turn around. He gave a short wave of his hand without turning around and kept moving. He didn't relax until he heard her door click closed down the hall behind him.

He'd almost kissed her. Every guy knew you didn't date your friend's ex, but more importantly, your friend's sisters were definitely off limits. Saul knew the proximity and that soft smile of Jamie's was the culprit, but even those excuses didn't ease his mind.

Maybe he was the one who needed some sleep.


	3. The Slip UP

**3 – The Slip Up**

Jamie pulled her lone suitcase from the crew cab of Saul's truck and extended the handle so she could roll it behind her. She studiously set her purse around its handle and pulled them together around his truck before she and Saul quietly began the trek from the parking structure to the airport entrance.

"You're taking this protective, gentleman thing a bit far. With airport security these days, you really can't walk me but a few feet into the building anyway." She knew harping on it wasn't going to change his mind, they'd argued about it since he turned into the parking structure rather than dropping her off curbside.

"Nope, I'm not. If I had a little sister, I know your brother would do the same."

"Overbearing brothers and their flyboy buddies," she grumbled to herself.

"What was that, James?"

Jamie took a deep breath and resigned herself to being treated like the weaker sex. "Nothing."

They walked through the automated doors into the air conditioned airport. Jamie had already checked in online and her suitcase was regulation size to be brought with her as a carry on. They moved through the ticketing area and on to the security point before Jamie slowed her pace. Seeing a couple of unoccupied benches off to the right, she pulled her suitcase to a stop next to one of them to be out of the way.

"Thank you for lunch and for bringing me to the airport, Saul."

"You don't need to thank me. It's what friends do for each other." He looked hard at her and Jamie had no doubt what was coming next. "You're going to call me next time you're in town, right?"

Jamie nodded her head affirmatively, although internally a bit reluctantly. She wasn't sure seeing Saul each time she was in Vegas was such a good idea. She'd only fall harder for the oaf, and how embarrassing would that be if he ever guessed.

"I promise In-N-Out next time you're here."

Jamie allowed herself to grin, "Deal."

They heard an announcement over the P.A. system. Although it wasn't for her flight specifically, she checked her cell phone and noted that the boarding time was fast approaching and she still needed to get through security.

"I gotta go, Flyboy."

He shook his head in reprimand for calling him names, before pulling her in for a hug. "Stay safe."

"I will, although you're the one with the high risk job." She hugged him a little tighter, giving herself a few extra moments to enjoy his embrace.

"We have safety training for _our jobs_ though." He pulled back and gazed down at her.

He looked so serious and something else that eluded her. Maybe it was just concern, but it touched her for a moment. "I'll be careful." She'd meant to say it with a bit more sarcasm in her voice, but she was still held captive by his gaze and couldn't shake the need to reassure him. With her eyes still trying to convey her promise, she slid her arms around to his back to give him one last hug. As the small distance between them diminished she found herself lost in a kiss rather than a hug, but the shock of it was slow in seeping into her addled mind.

It wasn't until a loud noise startled them apart, that reality finally hit her and she suddenly realized she'd been kissing Saul. "Ummm," she moaned in a bit of a panic, stepping away from him. She retrieved her fallen purse and set it back on top of her suitcase before tipping it slightly and began rolling it away from Saul and toward the Security check a few feet away.

Jamie handed her ticket and I.D. to the woman in uniform before allowing her gaze to look back at Saul who had moved the few feet with her. The worry in his eyes sent her into a bigger tizzy and she just wanted to get out of there. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, her eyes conveying just how sorry she was for kissing him.

"Can you just wait for a moment," he asked her.

Jamie accepted her ticket and I.D. back and was grateful to see only a few people unloading their pockets at the conveyor belt at the end of the roped off gauntlet meant for longer lines and busier times at the airport.

"I'm going to be late for my flight," she said by way of excuse, stepping into the roped area.

"Jamie, please."

She hated the pleading she heard in his voice, but the idea of sticking around and trying to explain to him why she'd suddenly kissed him was enough to keep her moving away from him at a steady pace.

"I'll call you later," she promised, her need to flee overwhelming her.

"Jamie," he said more gruffly this time and she was sure it was only the stern look from the security attendant that kept him from following after her.

She slowed her departure and turned toward him. "I can't," she pleaded, hoping he understood, before picking up her pace and leaving him behind.

After securing her seat belt on the plane, Jamie turned her head toward the window, her eyes not actually seeing the scene beyond her window. She discreetly wiped at a tear she felt slipping down her cheek and closed her eyes, hoping to keep any other wayward tears from escaping.

She wished she could turn off her reeling mind. What must Saul think of her? _Evan's love struck little sister?_ God she hoped not, but what else could he think of her. He'd looked pretty mad at her for not staying to talk with him too, but the panic had kept her moving away from him.

* * *

Jamie Lorne heaved a sigh when she heard the alert sound on her computer announcing that she had new incoming email. She resisted the urge to read it, sure it would be from Saul. In the three days since she left Las Vegas, she'd gotten four phone calls, about that many texts and three emails from him. She hadn't answered his phone calls, which was probably why he'd resorted to the texts which she also refused to even look at.

The emails were harder to ignore and left her more embarrassed by her behavior in the airport. She wasn't ready yet to respond to any of his emails, but she knew she was running out of time. Jamie reluctantly clicked on the email tab and was startled to notice the newest one wasn't from Saul, but rather from Evan.

 ** _From: Major Evan Lorne, Peterson AFB_**

 ** _Sent: Tuesday, November 13, 2007_**

 ** _To: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Subject: Thanksgiving early?_**

 ** _Hey sis,_**

 ** _Any way we could talk you into Thanksgiving a few days early? I can pay for Mom's ticket or ticket change if it's already been bought. Not sure if you'll be in town or if Stew will be able to make it, but it might be the best we can do for this holiday season. Tuesday, just 2 days early, is pretty close though._**

 ** _Jennifer says it doesn't have to be Turkey and all the fixings. She's even suggested we eat out at a restaurant to avoid causing too much of a commotion when we're there. I know, right? Crazy talk. It isn't Thanksgiving without a turkey. That would be like Easter without the ham._**

 ** _Tell Stew I'm really sorry to do this to him. Hopefully he can get the time off. Tell him if he can't to not stress it too much. I'm sure you'd have mercy on him and do Thanksgiving again on the actual holiday… wouldn't you little sis?_**

 ** _See you in a few days,_**

 ** _Evan_**

Jamie heaved an audible sigh, her head falling back as she stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping to reign in her racing mind. Looked like she was going to have to answer one of Saul's emails whether she was ready or not. She steeled herself with a deep breath and scrolled up to the first of the three emails he'd sent and began rereading each email.

 ** _From: Major Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB_**

 ** _Sent: Saturday, November 10, 2007_**

 ** _To: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Subject: Sorry_**

 ** _Is this just a little bit childish, James? Can't you pick up the phone so we can talk? You can't leave it like this._**

 ** _I'm sorry… that's what I'd say if you'd just give me the chance. I really do regret what happened, and how it must have made you feel if your running and hiding is any indication._**

 ** _Please call me. Email me. Text me. Something. Anything. I just need to talk to you and know everything is going to be okay between us._**

 ** _Saul_**

Nothing like seeing in print he regretted her kissing him. She felt the familiar blush rising in her cheeks.

 _F **rom: Major Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB**_

 ** _Sent: Sunday, November 11, 2007_**

 ** _To: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Subject: Seriously!_**

 ** _Jamie,_**

 ** _Can't you at least answer this email? Even just a short hello so I know you will eventually talk to me again._**

 ** _Saul_**

She should have answered that email. Even if it was just to say that she wasn't ready to answer his emails yet. She scrolled down to the last one she'd received earlier in the day.

 ** _From: Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB_**

 ** _Sent: Sunday, November 12, 2007_**

 ** _To: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Subject: Don't make me come up there…_**

 ** _My dad used to yell that up to me and my buddies when we were getting too rowdy._**

 ** _In this case it means that I'll come up there if I need too. Don't think I won't, James._**

 ** _Saul_**

Jamie sat up a little straighter and adjusted the laptop screen. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, but words just wouldn't come.


	4. The Fess Up

**4 – The Fess Up**

Saul pulled up the airline website and checked in for his flight to Colorado Springs. He hadn't been sure he'd be able to get leave, but his superior seemed pleased he was actually taking some time off. His buddy Andrew was going to pick him up in just a few moments to take him to the airport.

The Major checked his email one more time, but found no additional emails of importance. He scrolled a little lower and read the email he'd gotten from Jamie almost a week before.

 ** _From: Jamie Lorne_**

 ** _Sent: Tuesday, November 12, 2007_**

 ** _To: Major Saul Stewart, Nellis AFB_**

 ** _Subject: Come on up_**

 ** _I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about my departure a few days ago. Your pestering me isn't helping me sort things out in my head either. I do know that in time everything will be fine, so chill out and stop nagging._**

 ** _Evan emailed and wants to bump Thanksgiving up by two days. Do you think you can be here by Tuesday? Evan and Jenn will get here late Monday night, dinner on Tuesday around 4pm like usual. They're leaving late Tuesday night. Very short visit, but at least they're able to manage that._**

 ** _If you can't bump it up no worries, we'll have plenty of leftovers and can do it all again on Thursday. I'll even let you corner me sometime while you're here and make me have this uncomfortable conversation you're so hell-bent on having._**

 ** _See you sometime next week._**

 ** _Jamie_**

It would be good to see his buddy Lorne again, and Jennifer just tickled him. Turkey dinner was also a huge plus on this trip. Jamie and her mom both were great cooks, but he knew the reason he was anxious about this trip was Jamie. He wasn't ready to let go of the thought that she might one day think of him differently, but that day wasn't going to come if he screwed up their friendship in the meantime.

* * *

Major Stewart took the last few steps to Jamie Lorne's front door and pressed the doorbell. Within moments of hearing the chimes inside the house, he heard the rattling of the door knob being turned. The door opened inward and Saul's best bud Lorne was standing in front of him with a big grin on his face.

"Stew," Lorne greeted boisterously, extending his hand for Saul to shake and then pulling him into the house and a hug simultaneously. "Man, it is good to see you."

"Missed you too, Bro." Saul slapped his buddy's back roughly a few times before pulling back.

"Who said anything about missing you?" Lorne scoffed with a laugh.

"You know you do," Saul challenged. He looked around the entry way pointedly. "So where's your better half?"

"In the kitchen with the rest of the women folk," Lorne answered with a smirk, nodding his head toward the door before leading the way.

Saul entered the kitchen, his eyes immediately drawn to Jamie who had her back to the door tending to something at the stove.

"Stew's finally made it," Lorne announced to the room.

"Saul," Jennifer Lorne exclaimed, moving toward him.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted with a smile, pulling her into a hug once she made it to him. "I see you haven't given up on ol 'reliable over there," Saul teased as he released her.

"Hey," Evan protested. "I think I've proven I can be spontaneous," he said nodding his head pointedly at his wife.

"Yeah, yeah. The best thing you've ever done too," Saul acknowledged with a laugh. He turned back to Jenn. "If you ever get tired of him, Darling, you know where to find me." Saul gave her a wink before moving toward Evan's mom.

"I see you still like to stir up trouble, young man," Ruth Lorne greeted her son's best friend.

"Yes ma'am," Saul agreed with a wink. "Lorne's life would still be pretty boring if he hadn't met me." He held his arms open, inviting Ruth in for a hug.

"Nothing could be mundane with you around," she acknowledged while she embraced him. "You're good for Evan, that's for sure."

"I'm the lucky one," he chuckled as he stepped away and rubbed his hands together. "So, how long 'til turkey time?" He watched Jamie finally look his way and he realized it just might be as awkward around her as he'd feared. Forcing a smile, Saul felt more determined than ever to make things right. He couldn't imagine losing the only semblance of family he had.

* * *

Jamie could hear the cheers and protests coming from her living room. She'd done her best to stay busy in the kitchen, but quite frankly, she'd run out of excuses. The turkey had about 30 more minutes and everything else was ready to go or was waiting on the turkey being done.

She wandered into the living room and stood off to the side, checking the score and finding her team ahead, but only by one point. It wouldn't have felt like Thanksgiving without football being watched while the turkey cooked and recording one of the Sunday night games had seemed like the best solution. She'd picked this Minnesota versus Oakland game remembering that Jennifer had been working in Minnesota when she met her brother in Vegas during a conference she was attending there.

Saul stood up when she came into the room and gestured with his arm for her to take his seat. She shook her head no and gestured over her shoulder toward the kitchen. She really didn't want to sit down and the cooking was a great excuse to keep her distance.

Her mom and Evan's groans brought her attention back to the television and she watched as the Vikings made a run for the touchdown. Jennifer and Saul both cheered and Saul even leaned over the back the couch and slapped Jenn's hand in a high five. It was a pretty close game so far and since she and her family were from California originally, they were pulling for the Raiders.

Saul moved over and stood near Jamie, gesturing toward the game. "A bit of a nail biter."

"Has it been close the whole time?"

"Pretty much," he agreed, grinning when he noticed Jenn rubbing in the extra point that the Vikings kicked.

Jamie saw his smile and noted his gaze resting on Jennifer. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of her sister-in-law, but a tiny part of her seemed to be. She turned to walk back to the kitchen, wanting some space, but stopped short when she noticed Saul turning to follow her.

"You'll miss the game," she whispered, hoping to sidetrack him.

"Actually, I've already seen it." He shrugged at her startled look. "It was Sunday night football and I'm a guy," he defended himself with a laugh.

"Shhhh," came a chorus of reprimands from the couch.

"Sorry," he called back in a stage whisper. "Cheer our team on to victory, Jenn," he added before turning and gesturing for Jamie to lead the way to the kitchen just beyond the doorway they were standing in.

Jamie was annoyed that he was going to follow her, especially when she actually didn't have anything to check in the kitchen at the moment. She couldn't help but lean in toward Saul and ask the question that had been bugging her for a bit now. "So, are you hung up on my sister-in-law?"

"What?!" Saul incredulously asked, a little bit too loudly. He took a calming breath to adjust his own volume and asked again, "What?"

"You heard me," Jamie whispered back. "Do you have a thing…"

Saul hushed her before she could finish her question, not only appalled at the question but also annoyed that she'd been enunciating each word as if he was hard of hearing. He took her by the elbow and pulled her through the kitchen and out the back door into the attached garage.

It wasn't exactly warm in Colorado Springs in November, but this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in the house. Being an attached garage meant that it was warmer than outside and it would have to do for the next few minutes.

"You think I'm attracted to Jennifer? The woman married to my best friend?" Saul tried not to let his voice rise, but he found this turn of events exasperating.

"It's just a question, Saul." Jamie was kicking herself for even asking the question. She hadn't meant to cause this raucous. She really needed to curb her impulsiveness a bit. It seemed to lead to nothing but embarrassment for her. Even she knew that Saul wasn't the kind of guy to pine after his best friend's girl.

"No, considering our situation at the moment," he started, emphasizing his point by waving his hand between the two of them, "it's much more than just a question."

"It doesn't have to be," Jamie grumbled, "if you weren't so stubborn about things. You sure do have a lot of trouble letting things go." He was pacing so vigorously that she had to keep turning her body to talk to him. "I thought men weren't supposed to want to talk things through. Why can't you just be a guy about things like this. Just a simple 'yes' or 'no' would've been a good answer to my question… which I regret asking, by the way."

Saul came to a stop in front of Jamie and ran his hands through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts.

Jamie watched him open his mouth to speak several times before words finally started tumbling out.

"I actually _don't_ like to talk about things that are so obviously awkward," Saul spoke quietly, "but I don't want what happened in Vegas to screw up _our_ friendship."

Jamie winced at the words 'awkward' and 'screw up', but kept quiet, letting him speak. She'd known he'd want to hash this out while he was here and they might as well get this over with.

"What happened in the airport," Saul continued, "can we just chalk that up to being caught up in the moment?"

Jamie nodded her head. That worked for her. She'd definitely been caught up in the moment… caught up in his arms, his warmth and scent. That was the only explanation for why she'd slipped up and kissed him. She hung her head for a moment, not wanting to meet his gaze, her embarrassment still acute.

"Are we good, James?"

She could hear the worry in his soft voice and felt the tug of it. "Yeah, we're good." She ventured a look in his eyes and could see the relief she was feeling mirrored there.

"As for the question you asked," Saul grinned at her in a bit sheepishly, "no, I'm not interested in Jennifer. I do love her, the way she is with Lorne… they're perfect for each other. Never thought I'd see my buddy so goofy over a girl. Gives me a whole new way to mess with him," Saul shared with a smirk.

Jamie laughed in agreement. "It is rather fun to watch, I have to agree. I'm sure I'll be able to use this to my advantage somehow too." She turned and took a step toward the door that led into the house.

"Just one more thing, James, then I promise to _be a guy_ and let it go."

She reluctantly turned and stilled just a few feet from the door.

"I am sorry that I kissed you at the airport. I really didn't want to put what we do have in jeopardy. You have my permission to punch me if I ever mess up like that again. Sometimes I just act rather than think. See, I am a guy after all."

Jamie barely heard anything after '… I kissed you in the airport', her mind scrambling to understand the phrasing. " _You_ kissed _me_?" she absently contemplated for a moment, not realizing she'd said it aloud.

"What?" Saul asked, wondering at her question.

"Nothing, nothing," she reassured him, turning back toward the door just as it opened.

"You two okay out here?" Evan asked, his curious gaze darting between the two of them quickly as he stepped into the garage.

"Yep," Jamie piped up. "Just on our way in." She took another step toward the door, but before she could manage to follow it up with a second one, she was startled to see Saul standing next to Evan and her means of escape.

"We're going to need one more minute," Saul informed her brother, his voice casual, but Jamie feared it was anything but casual.

"Okay…," Evan looked between her and his friend, trying to decipher what was going on and whether he should be intervening.

Jamie sighed in resignation, "Its fine, Ev. We'll just be a couple more minutes. Can you have Mom check on the bird? I'll be in to finish up the rest of the fixings while you and Jenn set the table."

"Sure," Evan said, looking at his friend before nodding reluctantly and retreating back through the door.

Jamie heard the warning in her brother's voice, but it didn't seem to deter Saul, he just gave Evan a small nod which seemed to appease her brother.

After the door was closed Saul stepped toward Jamie. "Can you repeat that last part for me?"

"I asked Evan and Jenn to set the table."

"No, smart ass, that last part before Evan came to check on us." Saul watched Jamie look everywhere but at him, clearly uncomfortable with his question.

"It was nothing. I need to go finish up dinner. Don't want to ruin our early Thanksgiving celebration with dried out turkey."

"That's why they invented gravy." He was rewarded with an eye roll, but at least she was looking at him again. He replayed the quiet words she'd uttered right before Lorne interrupted and could only come to one conclusion. "Jamie, did you kiss me at the airport?"

"What do you mean, did I kiss you? You just told me that…"

Saul cut her off, needing to know the answer, "James."

"Fine. Yes, I kissed you at the airport and then thought I'd die of mortification… kind of like now. Does that make you happy? Can I go now? I have a meal to put on the table."

She finished her rant in a bit of a huff, but Saul was too pleased to care. "Of course that makes me happy. I've been worried for a week now that I'd ruined our friendship by that one impulsive moment."

"Well, you didn't." Jamie asserted, wanting to end this embarrassing conversation.

"That's what I'm gathering, sweetheart." Saul took several steps toward her, unable to handle the relief and happiness while standing so far away from her.

Jamie took a step back, "What are you doing?" She tried to keep her voice strong and steady, but even she could hear the slight tremor in it.

"Well, I want there to be no doubt this time about who kissed who. So," Saul explained as he reached for her, "I am going to kiss you." He pulled her close, until her chest was flush with his.

"Right now," she sputtered, "in my garage while the turkey is drying out in my oven?"

Saul grinned at her and gave a nod before settling his lips over hers, effectively shutting her up.

* * *

Lorne turned from the door to the garage, and almost smacked into his wife who'd been standing right behind him.

"Well, what did you find out?"

"Nothing," Lorne replied, rolling his eyes at Jenn. "They're just talking; in fact they seemed a little upset at each other. Oh, and we're supposed to set the table and have Mom check on the turkey."

Jennifer turned on her heel and headed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Lorne called after her. "The dishes are in here."

"I want to see for myself," Jenn called back over her shoulder, passing Ruth as she entered the kitchen.

"See what?" Ruth asked her son.

"I'm not exactly sure," he replied absently, following after his wife. "Jamie wanted you to check on the turkey," he mentioned as he passed his mom.

"Where's Jamie?" Ruth asked Evan's retreating back.

"In the garage with Saul," Lorne managed to get out before disappearing from view.

Ruth looked around the empty kitchen and at the closed door to the garage, wondering what she was missing. Ignoring the turkey, Ruth turned around and headed back out of the kitchen and just caught sight of the closing front door. She quickly donned her coat before she headed outside to see what the kids were up to.

* * *

"Jamie's going to see you," Lorne cautioned Jenn in a harsh whisper.

Jennifer turned back toward Evan and held her finger up to her lips before sneaking closer to the only window in the garage. She had to carefully pick her way through the shrubs between the sidewalk and the garage. Between the sneaking around and Evan's worry she found herself struggling to hold in a fit of giggles.

When she was in position to peak in the window, she looked back at her husband to grin, almost laughing when he rolled his eyes once more. Her grin got even bigger when she spotted her mother-in-law approaching from behind Evan with a grin upon her face as well.

"Wait for me," Ruth called out, trying to keep her voice low.

"Seriously?" Lorne bit out, unable to believe his mother and wife were both about to spy on his sister and best friend. "I'm going to tell her that I tried to stop the two of you."

Jennifer gave Ruth a quick conspiratorial look before answering her husband, "Chicken."

"Maybe," Lorne agreed, this time with a bit of a chuckle. It was doing funny things to his heart to see his wife and mother being sneaky together. This was one of those moments when he realized how lucky he truly was.

Lorne was pulled from his thoughts by his wife's exclamation.

"Oh my!" Jennifer tried to steady herself as she stood on her very tip toes to look through the high window. "I don't think I need to fear being spotted," she giggled.

"I want to see," Ruth laughed. She'd tried to stand on tip toes, but even then she was still just a few inches too short.

"Ev," Jenn quietly called back to her husband who was still standing in protest on the sidewalk. "Get over here and give your mom a leg up."

Lorne looked at Jenn, ready to protest, but once he caught the expectant look on his mom's face he knew there was no sense arguing with the two. He waded between the short bushes and knelt down, one knee on the ground and the other for his mom to use as a step stool.

"Well, it's about time," Ruth declared upon seeing the couple in the garage completely absorbed in a kiss. She looked down at Evan, "Do you want to take a look?"

"At my sister sucking face with my best friend? I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," she retorted. Ruth turned back to the window and gave it a loud rap as she announced, "Turkey's ready."

Startled, Evan almost let his mother fall while trying to hold his own balance.

His mom turned to Jennifer, who held out her hand to help her down, both women grinning wildly at each other. "You know," Ruth began while making her way back to the sidewalk and then back toward the front door. "If someone had asked me to guess which of my children would elope and which one would take ages to see what was right in front of them… I would definitely have guessed incorrectly."


	5. The Wrap Up

5 – The Wrap Up

Jennifer hugged Jamie tightly before pulling back slightly. "Well, can't say that our short visit wasn't eventful," she teased. "I do love that I got you as a sister-in-law."

"Glad we could entertain everyone," Jamie grumbled good naturedly, giving Jenn one more quick embrace.

Having already said goodbye to Evan's mom and Saul, Jennifer headed to the base loaner vehicle to wait for her husband.

"Well Sis," Evan said with a chuckle as he stepped up to his sister.

"Well Brother," she sarcastically returned.

Evan just gave her a wry smile before leaning in to hug her, smiling more broadly when he felt her laughing lightly. "I did try to stop them from peeking in the garage," he offered.

"Well, considering you're a soldier, you failed miserably." Jamie pulled back to look up at her brother. "You're okay with this?" She tried not to sound worried, but his opinion really did matter to her.

Evan looked away for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't wish a soldier's life on you," he turned his focus back to Jamie, "but Stew is the best a brother could hope for. If he makes you happy, then I'm good. He just better always make you happy, Jamie."

Jamie laughed at his serious tone, but knew he meant it. "Thanks."

"Bye sis," Evan said with a wave and a step toward the car.

"Bye Ev," she returned with her own wave to his retreating back.

Jamie stood and watched the car back out of her driveway and head down the street, waving till it was out of sight. She wished as she always did, that her brother was stationed nearby. The fact that his job was why he was gone so much wasn't lost on Jamie. Similarly, a relationship with Saul was going to be hard to maintain with him living in a different state and her job requiring her to travel for a good portion of each month. The one good thing was that she did go to Las Vegas often, although she didn't have much free time when she was there.

The youngest Lorne felt something cold and damp tickle her face and she looked up to see a few snowflakes floating about in the night sky. It really was magical, but she hoped it didn't accumulate too much. Although, she thought with a smirk, at least she had a big strong man hanging around the house who could do the shoveling for her.

She heard the door behind her open and shut, but she didn't bother to turn around and see who'd come out. She was pretty sure her mom would've just called from the door for her to come in. Arms sliding around her from behind confirmed her suspicion. "I was getting ready to come back in."

"There's no rush. Your mom found a Christmas movie on television and seems settled."

"Christmas movies already? We haven't even officially finished Thanksgiving yet," Jamie lamented. She leaned back against the man behind her, enjoying the fact that she could.

Silence stretched between them, but Saul didn't feel the need to break it. He was still in awe. He'd come to Colorado Springs hoping to repair their friendship and instead he'd found so much more.

"When do you have to leave?" Jamie whispered, not sure she actually wanted an answer.

"Saturday morning," Saul responded, tightening his arms around her unconsciously.

"Three days and four nights," she quietly stated, more to herself than to him. She felt a few more snowflakes settle on her face before melting and decided shoveling might be inevitable.

Saul turned her around, not used to a quiet Jamie. "You okay?"

Jamie saw the concern on his face, but she really was okay. "A bit of melancholy hit for a moment, but I'm good now," she assured him with a smile. "It was such a short visit with my brother and Jenn. I hate that we most likely won't see them again for at least a year."

"That part does really suck," Saul agreed. "You know it won't be like that forever?"

"Yeah… doesn't make it better now though."

Saul completely agreed, pulling Jamie in for a hug.

"Is this weird?" Jamie asked, hugging Saul back. She felt his chuckle and smiled to herself.

"I have to agree that the ability to hold you feels both foreign and right at the same time. Is this okay with you?" he asked with a slight squeeze to indicate what he was talking about.

"It might sound cheesy… but I could stand here like this all night."

Saul smiled, pleased at her admission. The snow falling around them and the shiver he felt slide quickly through her body reminded him where they were. "You know, we could go snuggle up on the couch and pretend to pay attention to the Christmas movie with your mom."

"You'd be okay snuggling on the couch with my mom in the room?" Jamie pulled back, thinking it might be a little awkward, at least at first.

"Well, the woman did see us kiss, so I don't think it'll be a big surprise if I put my arm around you while we sit on the couch."

"This is true. I'm really sorry about that, by the way." Jamie ducked her head, a blush climbing her neck thinking back on her mom rapping on the window and startling them.

"I think I can handle it. Kind of hoping you keep me around long enough that the awkwardness wears off." Saul took her hand and led her into the house.

"Well, I need to at least lead you on until you've shoveled the walkways and driveway," Jamie laughed.

"You do realize that I'm going to try to talk you into moving to Las Vegas, right?"

"So you don't have to shovel snow?" she teased, avoiding the more serious topic his question presented.

"There'd be other benefits to you living there," he teased back with a hint of suggestion in his voice.

"In-n-Out burgers to my heart's content?" she guessed while she shut the front door and removed her coat.

"No, I was thinking a permanent invitation to dinner whenever you're mother visited," he replied with a nonchalant shrug, hanging his own coat on one of the hooks.

"I knew it," Jamie put her hands on her hips, trying her hardest to sound indignant; "you only like me for my mom's cooking."

Saul hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Do you think she'd be willing to teach you how to cook when she visits?"

Jamie pushed against his chest, but it was useless against his strong arms and his laughter was contagious. She really didn't want this to end in a few days. "Do you think this will work?"

"Ah, James," he began, looking intently at her, "these last few years... I've wanted you more with every visit, phone call and email. I plan to do everything in my power to make you happy."

Jamie grinned up at him, "Me too."

Saul pulled her closer and settled his lips over hers, reveling in the relief of not having to hide his feelings from Jamie. He was quickly lost in the emotions overwhelming them both until he heard a throat being cleared loudly… and he was pretty sure it wasn't for the first time.

"So, are the two of you going to come join me, or do I need to make myself scarce?" Ruth announced rather loudly from the living room.

Even though there was no way her mom could see them, Jamie jumped back quickly, heat rushing up her cheeks.

Saul chuckled quietly at Jamie's reaction before slipping his arm across her shoulders and steering her around the corner and into the living room. They might as well get through this awkward stage as quickly as possible. "Actually, I think we'll join you."

Saul took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from Ruth.

"Not cool, Mom," Jamie admonished as she sat next to Saul.

Ruth just grinned at her daughter, glad to see her happy, Saul too for that matter. "How long do I have to wait before I can start nagging about grandkids?"

Jamie's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open, but Saul chuckled with a shake of his head. "Well," he drawled, trying not to laugh at how fast Jamie's head swung around so she could glare at him, "I'd say let the nagging begin."

Jamie started to stand back up, but Saul reached out and pulled her back down next to him. He tucked her in close, his arm across her shoulders despite the protest he felt in her rigidity. "Ev and Jenn have been married for a year now. It's about time they gave you a grandchild."

"It is," Ruth agreed with a nod and a smirk at the pair. Last Thanksgiving she'd found out Evan had eloped and she'd gained daughter-in-law. This Thanksgiving Jamie was finally dating Saul. She was curious what next Thanksgiving might bring.

"What are we watching?" Saul asked with a nod at the television. Not that it actually mattered.

He leaned over and kissed the top of Jamie's head before slouching down just a bit more comfortably. He felt rewarded when she snuggled more into his side.

He caught a lingering look from Ruth and she gave him a quick wink. Jamie's mother's approval meant more to him than he'd thought it would. He returned her wink with a small smile before they both turned their attention back to the Christmas movie that was playing on the television. He'd didn't think anything would ever be able to top what he was felling at this exact moment.

The End

 _AN: Thank you all for the reading and reviewing. :)_


End file.
